


Like a Porn Star

by Supernaturalkinji



Category: Viewfinder, You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, I mean look at the title, M/M, Porn, This is just straight porn, alternative universe, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalkinji/pseuds/Supernaturalkinji
Summary: Akihito is short on cash, desperate and considering porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for my livejournal in 2012. I don't go on LJ anymore so I am bringing it over here! I hope you enjoy. Please forgive the rough writing!
> 
>  
> 
> [Interested in getting updates on future work or just to chat? Follow me on tumblr!](http://supernaturalkinji.tumblr.com/)

Akihito was new to this whole scene. Not new to sex, as it were, but new to the prospect of getting paid to do it. He had always thought that these types of jobs were beneath him. Beneath anyone who had any sort of education and hope for a future.

Well, Akihito had an education and what he thought was a future. But at 23 years of age, he had a large collection of cameras, no job to speak of (who wants to hire an amateur?) and a mountain of debt. He had two options before him, as he saw it. Sell his cameras, or sell his body. In Akihito’s mind, selling his cameras was out of the question. So he went to his computer and began sending out nude photos to different agencies, hoping someone would bite. Figuratively.

When he received a call that a company had an opening in a 3P, he didn’t hesitate to take the gig. In fact, he was so excited at the prospect of fucking to women at the same time, he had to pump one out after he got off the phone. He couldn’t help his imagination. He couldn’t help but pretend to be inside that warm flesh while working his tongue in and out of another. Caressing two pairs of breasts and suckling on supple flesh.

Akihito moaned into his pillow while working his hand swiftly up and down his shaft. He squeezed and pumped and bit into the soft fabric as he felt that vein throb in anticipation. His balls tightened with his imminent release and he let out a gasping moan. His seed soaked his hand and sheets in a sticky mess. But he didn’t care. He was still fanaticizing about everything to come when he arrived for his call time. With a smirk he wiped his hand on the tissues kept on his headboard and rolled over in his mess to sleep.

What did he care about mess? He thought as he drifted off to get his beauty rest. He would soon have the best 3P ever filmed. Absentmindedly, he wondered what they would look like. That was his last thought before he slipped into his dreams.

~~~**~~~

Asami flipped through the long list of names and photos he had placed before him. He stopped on one and continued to gaze at it expectantly, waiting for some sort of spark. Unfortunately, all he got was a little irritated.

This Chinese born immigrant had long, feminine features and hair that reached near his buttocks. His eyelashes were too long, even for a man’s (it’s a proven fact that men have longer eyelashes. The going theory is that it Is a sort of peacock affect, meant to attract the most fertile mate.) His lips were thin and inviting but at the same time in an almost perpetual smirk. In each of the photos, he seemed to be telling the viewer that he knew something that they didn’t. Which Asami was certain he did, but he wasn’t sure he could use such a cocky man in the video he had in mind.

He continued through the names and photos and after almost throwing in the towel (and after throwing his documents everywhere,) he picked up the photo of a young blonde haired man. He was boyish and endearing, with mischievous eyes and a very playful smile. The way he posed was amateurish but he knew that once he got his hands on this youngster, he would be a star. He immediately picked up the photo of the young Chinese man and put them side by side.

His image was coming together a little bit more now. But who to use for the third person? No one in this pile was worthy of such a pair. Asami himself contemplated playing the role. He had attacked in numerous films in his youth and had only quit when his own company, Sion AV LLC, had taken off. He had longed o go back to that no holds barred world and let it all out (in more ways than one.) Perhaps this was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

A knowing smile spread to his fierce golden eyes and Asami knew he had his cast. He picked up the phone and dialed the young blonde first. He seemed ecstatic about the opportunity and Asami could only imagine that the boy had some sort of misunderstanding about that role he was to play. But no matter. It was more fun that way, made for better reactions. Better ratings, even. He could only lick his lips in anticipation.

When Asami called on the Chinese, he only got a smug reply of “I knew I wouldn’t wait long,” and then the man abruptly hung up. Asami considered recasting his role but couldn’t bear to look through the pile again. Attitude aside, this would possibly be the most fulfilling sexual experience Asami would ever have.

Picking up the photo of the blonde again, he flipped it over, reading the name and mouthing it as he read. Takaba Akihito. He liked the taste of it. He couldn’t wait to taste more. He only wished the young man had provided a photo of his ass. Side views provided a glimpse of that supple, round ass. But Asami wanted to see it all.

Patience.

Soon.

Smirk.

~~~**~~~

Akihito arrived at the set location he was give and stared at the other cast members in confusion. Before him stood an oddly feminine, yet muscular man. His long hair was tied back in a loose pony tail and he stared at the few pages of script that had been provided. The other was a tall, large and entirely all together Adonis looking man with fierce eyes and a knowing grin. He was almost too good looking to exist. Akihito felt himself flush at the very thought.

“Good morning,” the larger man said, stepping up to greet him and stretching out his hand. Akihito took it and gazed into those piercing eyes. “I’m Asami. Nice to meet you. That’s Fei Long. He’s not much of a talker. Hopefully he’ll perform better.”

Fei Long simply smirked back, not gazing up from his papers.

“Um…” Akihito felt like his head was about to explode. “I thought I was to do a 3P today.”

“You are,” the other responded. 

“Ah. With…?”

“Us.”

Akihito blinked. Then closed his eyes entirely, opening them again before turning around abruptly. “I think I’ve made a mistake,” he said as he started to walk away. Asami was quicker and he grasped the boy’s arm firmly. 

“You’ve not and neither have I. I casted you myself,” Asami said with a certainty. Akihito tugged at the offending hand and then sighed in quiet resignation.

“I’ve never done this,” he murmured.

Asami smirked. “I’m aware of this,” he said with mirth. He reached down and lifted the boy’s head, bringing their lips together into an impassioned kiss.

“I’ll teach you everything you need to know,” Asami whispered.

“Ahem,” came a sound from near them. The two broke apart, Asami with a smug look, Akihito with a deep flush.

“If you two are quite done with the formailities, I would like to begin,” Fei Long said in a rude tone. He stripped himself of his remaining clothing and looked at the others.

Akihito flushed at the sight of the foreigner’s manhood. He had seen other men before, in bath houses and the like. But not when something so intimate was on the line. Asami too stripped down. The only person remaining in their clothing (robe) was Akihito, who clung to the folds till his knuckles turned white.

“Um… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” Akihito stuttered. Fei Long let a sly smile play on his lips before he wound his fingers into the blonde’s locks.

“You just need to do exactly this,” he said in a husky voice.

Asami nodded to the crew (who had meandered into the room over the past few moments) and led Akihito under the bright lights. He let his robe remain firmly in place… for now, at least. Asami nodded once more and the crew let him know with an affirmative gesture that they were rolling. Fei Long, ever the sharp man, noticed the exchange and went with the flow, having read in his papers a short synopsis of what they were to do.

That short synopsis was five pages and went into the most explicit detail Fei Long had ever read. He had hardened just from reading. Asami led Akihito to a plush white satin covered bed and lay him down, slowly peeling away his robe from his chest, only opening it wide enough that Akihito’s nipples were clearly visible and very perky. He ran his fingers across one and the boy twitched slightly. Apparently pleased with this response, he traced his tongue across the hardening flesh until he illicited a moan from the other. Fei Long, as if right on cue, took the boys mouth with his own, pushing his tongue deep inside, tasting him, savoring him. Akihito moaned more into the kiss and wrapped one hand in Asami’s hair, the other draping over Fei Long’s neck, bringing him in.

Akihito didn’t think he would enjoy this. The rough feeling of a man caressing his skin, exploring his mouth. But he was more turned on with these ministrations than he had ever been with any of his female partners.

In fact, Asami commented on how his precum leaked and stained the robe before peeling it away from his straining erection. Akihito could barely acknowledge the flashes of the photos being taken; he didn’t notice the cameras circling him, closing up on his enflamed member as Asami took it in his mouth.

“Nnnaaa,” Akihito moaned out loud, releasing his mouth from Fei Long’s in a desperate attempt to get air.

“Your mouth is free, Aki,” Fei Long purred, using the boy’s newly adapted stage name with ease. He knelt by the boy’s head and coaxed his own swollen cock between his lips. Akihito opened his mouth reluctantly and laved his tongue over the head of Fei Long’s member, taking the rest of him in slowly, bobbing his head rhythmically as Asami did the same.

Fei Long let out small moans of delight at little things Akihito did, prompting the boy to continue doing them. He began moving his hips slowly, thrusting into the boy’s mouth, testing how deeply he could take him.

Akihito apparently had no gag reflex.

Asami pulled himself off of the boy, getting a moan of protest in the mean time. He smirked and pulled out a pink bottle of lube. He had chosen it just for this occasion. It had a mild aphrodisiac in it. But for someone who had never been exposed to such a drug, it would prove to be very strong. He licked his lips in anticipation as he poured the clear liquid on his fingers. He pushed them slowly into that tight hole and felt the boy tighten around him.

Akihito pulled his head away from Fei Long’s cock with a loud cry. He threw it back and his eyes opened wide, lips trembling.

“Relax, Aki,” Asami murmured as he added another finger, working them in and out with speed. He shifted himself and allowed the camera to close up on his wet fingers and that spread, twitching hole.

“It hurts,” Akihito moaned out, though his own cock twitched as he neared climax. He was enjoying this.

“Relax,” Asami repeated.

Fei Long had leaned back and had begun stroking himself, watching the two of them. He couldn’t wait to pound that hole. Asami first, though.

Asami positioned himself against the twitching hole and slowly pushed his head in. Akihito let out a little wibble, his lips pressed together, face flushing. “Relax, baby, the biggest part is in,” Asami soothed, easing the rest of his impressive length into the boy.

He stopped briefly, letting the boy adjust. Had this been private, had the boy just been in his bed, he would have given him more time before ruthlessly pummeling him. But this was porn. So he began to pump, pulling himself out and bringing it back in, small bits at a time. He began to pick up the pace, pulling almost completely out before ramming himself back in.

Akihito’s moans of pain had become cries of pleasure, as Asami shifted their position, placing the boy on his knees, his mouth soon to be stuffed with Fei Long. He continued to pound into the boy as Fei Long opened his jaw and shoved his own member into Akihito’s mouth. He moved his hips in time with Asami, studying the older man with interest.

Asami felt himself nearing climax. He could feel Akihito tightening almost painfully around him, only bringing him closer. He was letting out small grunts and moans himself. Bringing his hand around, he began to stimulate Akihito’s own dripping cock, running his fingers over the slit and applying pressure to that pulsing vein. A hand came around the back of his head and Asami was drawn into a passionate kiss with Fei Long, their tongues weaving together intimately as each of them drew closer to climax.

Akihito released first, his mouth popping off of the candy in his mouth. Fei Long felt his own release and aimed it in Akihito’s face and mouth, splattering that beauty with dripping cum.

Asami continued to pump through his own climax, letting out a small groan as he stilled and poured his remaining seed into Akihito’s twitching hole. He pulled himself out and moved to let the camera close up on Akihito’s just fucked hole. As Asami’s hot cum dripped from his twitching hole, Akihito looked up into the camera that was studying his dripping face. He licked his lips of that salty liquid and gave a contented smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote for my livejournal in 2012. I don't go on LJ anymore so I am bringing it over here! I hope you enjoy. Please forgive the rough writing!
> 
> [Interested in getting updates on future work or just to chat? Follow me on tumblr!](http://supernaturalkinji.tumblr.com/)

Feilong watched their video with interest. He hadn’t been paying attention to the position of the cameras as they shot. He hadn’t noticed when they had closed up on him in Akihito’s mouth. He was impressed by the artistry of the shots. Taking a sip of his brandy, he felt silly thinking like that. This was pornography, after all. This wasn’t something that was meant to be a work of art. And yet, he couldn’t help but think that.

Perhaps it wasn’t such a silly thought, after all. The camera focused on Asami, whose erotic expression filled Feilong with desire. The larger man licked his lips in a sensual manner as he continued his rhythmic thrusts. Feilong couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He felt as though those golden eyes were staring into his own. He felt a heat gathering in his belly. He felt a stirring in his loins and gazed down at it.

Almost laughing at the sight of his growing erection, he turned off the video. He wasn’t the type to pleasure himself without purpose (usually payment of some sort.) Rising to his feet, he prepared himself for a cold shower. Stripping, he ignored the ringing of the phone in the background.

The answering machine could pick it up, he needed to take care of this before it grew any larger.

~~~**~~~

Asami smirked at the screen. He had saved all of the best cuts for himself. He didn’t care how much money he could have made, seeing that boy so enthralled with his ministrations made him grow hot. He didn’t want others to feel the way he did when he saw that face, that ass and heard that moaning voice.

He had even refused Feilong the right of entering the boy, though it had been written. He wanted that all to himself. However, the fans of this video called for a sequel. In fact, they called for a series. They wanted to see this threesome in every possible dirty situation that is legal in Japan. They even wanted to see Asami entered (though he scoffed at that request and promptly deleted it.)

So while watching that video, Asami compiled a new and even more exciting plot. He was remiss to have to act with Feilong again, though, and even considered recasting.

But having fired the casting director not long before that last video, he would have to look through that stack of papers, profiles and pictures and find another fit. And he would rather be fucked two at once then have to do that again. He was not cut out for that job in the least.

Scanning that boyish face again, he picked up the phone. On the second ring, he heard that sensual voice answer.

“Hello?” Akihito said excitedly. Asami wondered what was going on that had got him so riled up.

“Hello, Aki,” Asami purred. He heard a small gasp on the other line then Akihito excused himself from whatever company he was with.

“Asami?” He asked quietly. Asami could still sense the excitement, but this time it was a different type of excitement. It was breathy. It was erratic. It was erotic.

“The very same. It would appear that our video is very popular. Congratulations, Aki.”

“You didn’t call me just to tell me that. I already knew that,” Akihito’s voice trembled. Good. Very good.

“No. No, that is not the only reason I called. Aki, we’ve been requested to make a series of videos. The three of us. I would very much like to continue where we left off,” Asami murmured, lowering his voice assuming it would turn the younger man on. He had whispered many things with this voice the last time. He knew that Akihito would remember.

And he did. “U-um,” the flustered Akihito began, his breath sharp on the other line. “I… I don’t know. It was my first time doing something like that, and I’m no longer in that situation. I don’t need to.”

“You do not need to. You want to,” Asami guessed cockily.

“Email me the time and date,” Akihito said before ending their conversation by hanging up.

Asami smirked.

~~~**~~~

When Akihito got the call, he was with Takato and Kou. One of them had stumbled upon a familiar looking man acting in a very lascivious video. They weren’t judgmental (in fact Takato had done the same only a few years back.) All they wanted to know was what it was like.

Takato had refused to be the bottom and Kou was just curious. Akihito regaled them with tales of penetration, foreplay and even with what it was like letting another man cum on his face. All of them were deeply wrapped up in the story when Akihito felt his phone vibrating. He looked at the screen and saw that it was a blocked number.

Now, since his AV had been released, Akihito had received many offers from a variety of different companies, each of which blocked their number. So he was not surprised today to see this. He commented on the event to his friends, who laughed and waved him to answer it.

“Hello?” Akihito said excitedly. His friends were snickering in the background at his obvious tone.

“Hello, Aki,” said a familiar voice that sent chills up and down the boy’s spine. His breath caught in his throat and his hands began to shake. Takato noticed the flush that crept into his cheeks before he did and with a quick word to the boys, he was outside. He could only imagine those golden eyes sparkling with amusement as he trembled and breathed heavily. He was aroused simply by the thought of this man.

“Asami?” he breathed, knowing the answer already but wanting his suspicions to be confirmed. He was breathing too heavy, sure that Asami could hear it on the other line.

“The very same. It would appear that our video is very popular. Congratulations, Aki,” Asami said shortly. His voice low and, even though Akihito knew it wasn’t on purpose, very arousing.

“You didn’t call me just to tell me that. I already knew that,” Akihito’s voice trembled audibly. Shit, he thought to himself. He knew that this man could hear his breathing, but with his voice making such a quiver, he was more embarrassed. He tried to ignore the heat in his face. He was sure that laughing from the other side of the door was at his expense, but what did he care. His friends came to talk about the porn he was in, they were the ones who invited themselves.

“No. No, that is not the only reason I called. Aki, we’ve been requested to make a series of videos. The three of us. I would very much like to continue where we left off,” Asami’s voice was lower than normal and caused Akihito to let out a small, inaudible moan. Akihito remembered the sensual thing that had been said to him during shooting. Even if it was just for the film, they stuck with him. He purred in that voice, it was arousing. Alluring. He wanted this man.

“U-um,” Akihito began, flustered and trying to keep his cool. He felt all of him turn red (whether or not that sort of full body flush was possible, he felt it happen.) “I… I don’t know. It was my first time doing something like that, and I’m no longer in that situation. I don’t need to.”

It was true. He had made enough money with that singular video not to need to do any more, o even work, for at least five months. Of course, he was not that kind of person. Given the right persuasion or even the wrong, he would take a job. Hell, he was a photographer for a weekly newspaper. Not even a newspaper, it was a weekly gossip column.

“You do not need to. You want to,” Asami guessed in a know it all tone. Akihito rolled his eyes. They’d met once, they’d only fucked for that video and Asami already knew him so well.

“Email me the time and date,” Akihito said before promptly hanging up. He didn’t want that conversation to continue any longer. He may implode.

He opened the door and went back into his friends, who, by this point, were discussing something else. From the sound of it, they had gone back to discussing Takato’s special experience. He welcomed the change in subject and sat down, grabbing a beer and taking a long swig. When his phone buzzed with the incoming email, he shuddered in ecstasy, wanting to know what the email contained but not wanting to explain it to these two.

~~~**~~~

“Feilong,” said the deep voice over the answering machine. Feilong had checked it after his regrettable shower. “I’m pleased to inform you that, due to fan demand, we have decided to make a series of videos. I will email you all of the specifics. If you are interested, please reply to the affirmative.”

Without any parting words, Asami had hung up the phone and the answering machine asked Feilong whether he would like to save the message. He, of course, did. Without any hesitation, too. He was excited and went to check his mail. He had received an attachment of time, date and script.

Browsing the script, he stopped on a phrase he had never seen before. He was shocked, to say the least. But all over excited. This was something he had imagined in the shower. This was what made his shower ineffective. And it was going to happen. He almost excited himself all over again.

~~~**~~~

Asami smirked when Akihito entered the room. He had been denied a robe in his dressing room. He had been informed of this prior to, but he was still highly embarrassed. Last time, at least, he had been able to cover himself. He had not the luxury this time.

Asami had done this on purpose of course. While the theme (this time anyway) was not embarrassment, it was close enough. He wanted the younger man to feel the excitement beforehand that he had not felt the first time. He could see the other quiver with anticipation. He didn’t know what would happen this time, just as he had little clue the time before. Asami enjoyed the element of surprise when it came to acting in AVs. He felt that the reactions of those bottoms who knew what was going to happen to them were too fake, too false to even be a turn on.

Akihito sat on the plush bed and waited for the other actor to arrive, being served tea in the mean time. He had already done makeup, had already cleaned himself. And being denied clothing, he had to do something. So why not sit and sip tea. In the meantime, Feilong (who, as the script instructed, remained hidden) watched. He studied the boy and when Asami made a movement toward the crew, he knew that it was time for everything to start.

The crew took the tea from Akihito, turned on the bright lights and as Asami moved himself over the thoroughly confused boy, they began to film.

“Wait, Asami,” Akihito gasped as Asami took his lips in a deep kiss, tonguing him deeply, breathing him in. Akihito felt his back quiver in excitement at the ministrations, his gasps escaping through their clasped lips every time the man moved his mouth.

“I won’t wait, Aki,” Asami murmured into their kiss. “Not for anyone.”

Akihito wanted to protest, but his mind was slowly drifting away. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of this mans lips and hands as he explored his body and licked at his senses.

“Asami,” came the voice of Feilong. Akihito tried to look at him, but his face was pulled down, his body shifted. His lips were right at Asami’s throbbing member. He got the hint and opened his mouth, taking it in and sucking lightly on the tip before licking it longingly.

Akihito glanced up and saw Feilong and Asami locked in an intimate kiss. He saw Feilong’s hair curled in Asami’s grasp, his eyes lidded. He let out little guttural moans as Asami let his hands roam the bare-chested man. Akihito loved the sight of it, for some reason. These two sex gods locked in passion. It was more stimulating to him then their actions before, and he tried to prove this by running his tongue down Asami’s shaft and licking his balls in a greedy way. He loved the taste of this flesh.

Feilong broke himself away from Asami’s kiss and stood next to him, taking his own erection in hand and gesturing for Asami to take it.

“Suck me,” he said huskily, his eyes staring with need into those golden eyes. Asami smiled a half smile and leaned over, making sure his movement didn’t disrupt Akihito too greatly.

Which it didn’t, of course. Akihito didn’t even notice the man had moved. He was too focused on his deed. In fact, he was so focused, when Feilong reached over to begin to finger him, he jumped, and let Asami’s cock escape his lips with an audible pop.

“Ahhn….” Akihito moaned, his cheeks flushing. He finally noticed his surroundings through hazy eyes. He saw Asami’s lips wrapped around Feilong, a camera placed artistically next to them. He noticed the flashes of cameras, taking stills for adverts. He also noticed that the lube they were using this time (he was sure there was a camera back there, too) was warm, it was tingly and he guessed it was a bit more then lube.

Asami shoved the boy’s head back down. So he didn’t notice (as his tongue laved over that dripping slit) when Asami began to prepare Feilong, shoving two well lubed fingers into his tight, virgin ass. Feilong’s muscles spasmed in response and he let out a low, rasping moan. He wrapped his fingers in Asami’s hair and bucked his hips, both in an attempt to dislodge the offending fingers and to get Asami to take his erection deeper down his throat.

Neither happened, and in fact Asami took less of Feilong in his mouth and drove his fingers in deeper, scizzoring them inside him until his moans of discomfort became pleasure and Feilong bucked back not to get away but to drive the fingers in deeper, to get them to touch that spot that felt so good. 

Asami pushed Akihito off of his cock and Akihito let out a piteous cry. He had been enjoying himself. Asami pushed Akihito on his back and began kissing him, stroking the boy’s erection at the same time. Akihito spread his legs, showing off his twitching hole (which he was sure the camera men were trying to get a view of.)

“Oh no, Aki,” Asami purred, licking one of the boy’s hard nipples. “Its not me who’ll plow your ass today.”

Feilong positioned himself over Akihito after Asami had moved and maneuvered himself into the tight hole, letting out a hiss of pleasure at the feeling of it. Akihito whimpered, having only done this once, he still wasn’t quite used to having something inside him. He was slightly grateful that Feilong wasn’t nearly as big as Asami, but at the same time he could tell the difference in their movements.

Feilong was trained in this industry, giving the camera a show and getting his own pleasure, while Akihito was hard pressed to get any enjoyment out of it. Feilong was missing his prostate altogether!

“Fei,” Akihito whined. “T-to the left.”

Feilong, puzzled by the request, shifted his thrusts and aimed at a different location. Akihito let out a wail of pleasure as Feilong hit his prostate dead on. With a cocky smile, Feilong continued to hit that spot. Asami smirked at that show. 

Shoving his cock into Akihito’s mouth, Asami began to talk dirty to him. Akihito shuddered at the things being said to him, wanting to retort, tell him that Feilong felt good, almost too good, but he couldn’t. There was a penis thoroughly lodged in his throat.

“Make him cum,” Asami purred at Feilong, locking his lips with the other man. “Then its your turn.”

Feilong shuddered at the thought and with one swift motion, picked up his pace. He drove into Akihito with renewed vigor and continued to drive the boy crazy. Not too long after, Akihito came, his seed covering both their chests. He released Asami’s cock with a gasp and grasped the sheets near his head.

“Aki,” Feilong hummed at the boy. “On your knees.”

Akihito turned around, placing his ass in the air, his chest and head pressed into the silken sheets. Feilong pressed into him again, and the almost exhausted boy let out a shuddering moan at the motion.

Then he heard Feilong do the same. He waited for the feeling of wet heat to rush into him, but he didn’t feel it. Picking his head up and glancing behind his shoulder, he was surprised to see Feilong’s face.

Feilong’s eyes were closed in a mix of pain and ecstasy, his cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. He had paused his thrusts as he savored Asami. Asami let him adjust to his size and gave Akihito a seductive wink. Akihito almost said something when Feilong suddenly began thrusting again, Asami doing the same.

His mind blank, Akihito laid his head back on the sheets, one hand fisting the sheets, the other on his member. The bliss he felt with Feilong in him was almost doubled knowing that Feilong had someone in him.

~~~**~~~

Feilong almost released himself into Akihito the moment Asami entered him. He had the control not to, but it was the most difficult thing he had ever done. He shuddered, gasped and (had he been in control of his limbs) he wanted to reach back and fist Asami’s hair, bring him into a kiss and tell him to fuck him hard.

Sadly, Feilong was not only not in control of his limbs for those brief moments, words would not form. He wanted to say something sexy, but he couldn’t. Instead, he threw his head back. He knew what those flashes behind his eyes meant, and he felt Akihito shift beneath him. He knew the boy was staring at the two men behind him. But he didn’t care, and when he finally regained his senses, he began to thrust mercilessly into the boy, feeling Asami do the same to him.

It was his first time taking a cock there. It was his first time being stretched to the breaking point. It was his first time being in such agonizingly blissful pleasure that he didn’t care where the cameras were and what face he was making. All he cared about was his own imminent release, and the feeling of that release inside him.

Akihito was the first one to cum in that group, wetting his hand and the bed. The hand that he had been stroking himself with grasped the sheets as Feilong continued to thrust into his own orgasm. He loved the feeling of that hot cum seeping into his ass. He couldn’t bear it and he felt himself have his first (but certainly not his last) dry orgasm. It was too much and he let out his voice loudly, calling out Feilong’s name.

Asami pulled out just before orgasm, painting Feilong and Akihito with his cum. The two had collapsed, Feilong on top of Akihito.

Akihito opened his eyes to look into those golden ones and he gave a sly, content smile.

“What, is it my turn next time?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote for my livejournal in 2012. I don't go on LJ anymore so I am bringing it over here! I hope you enjoy. Please forgive the rough writing!
> 
> [Interested in getting updates on future work or just to chat? Follow me on tumblr!](http://supernaturalkinji.tumblr.com/)

Akihito laid his head on his new plush pillow and glanced around. He was in a new, two bedroom apartment. He had a room purely devoted to his cameras, and had even converted it into a dark room. He should love it, right?

Except that now, he was famous. He had made a splash in the AV world with his debut video, and had made even bigger headlines with his sequel. His face was known around town, to his embarrassment, to both men and women. He couldn’t properly do investigative journalism when men would give him a once over, touch him, or ask if he was that wild outside of the bedroom.

Wondering slightly if other AV actors were treated this way, Akihito just decided that the money he continued to receive from his royalties would sustain him for some time, and that photography would just become a hobby. And this disappointed him greatly. He had never meant for this to happen, for his erotic displays to become so popular. Then again, he thought darkly, had they not been popular, his selling his body to make ends meet would have been for naught.

Rolling from side to side in frustration, Akihito let out a long groan.

“Moooooo, what’s the point of having a dark room if I can’t take any pictures!” Akihito said aloud.

“Then use digital and get a one bedroom,” came a voice from his doorway. Asami stood tall and dark, his hair slicked back smoothly, one hand tucked firmly in his stiff suit, the other leaning against the doorframe.

He looked less like a business man or porn actor, and more like a yakuza, Akihito thought.

“What…?” Akihito couldn’t actually finish the sentence. His voice shook and his mind returned to those times shared between himself and the larger man.

“What am I doing in your apartment?” Asami finished for him, smugly raising an eyebrow. “Well, when one forgets to lock their door, one welcomes intruders of the worst kind.”

Akihito almost aroused himself with the thought of where that line could take the two of them. Sadly, his thoughts were dismissed as Asami pulled Akihito’s desk chair towards him and sat down.

“I have a new plot in mind,” he said lightly, looking for an ash tray. Finding none, he pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and proceeded to let his ashes fall into the fine fabric.

“And you couldn’t call?” Akihito mussed, sitting up and hugging a pillow to his chest, burying his face in the soft threads.

“I couldn’t. I need written permission for this. Its not just a contract. It’s a release.”

Akihito wondered aloud what could be so bad that he would need more than the normal contract.

~~~***~~~

Feilong read the new script with some interest. He loved the idea. He himself and never tried this, and had been looking forward to the opportunity.

“Where does this man come up with these ideas?” Feilong wondered aloud, running his fingers over the DVD he had laid out on his desk. He had been rewatching their last video with some interest and had been wondering when their next video would be shot. (He had, of course, assumed there would be a new video.)

Feilong was finding himself becoming infatuated with the larger man. As his fingers traced the photo of that chiseled jaw, and as he watched writhe on video, he couldn’t help feel the pull of what could possibly be feelings. He wasn’t too sure. The closest he had ever come had been in an interracial with a Russian man, who had since cut off contact.

Shaking his head at the memory, Feilong continued to watch. But the feeling continued to pull, and his mind continued to drift back towards that first AV started affair.

“Mikhail…” Feilong murmured.

~~~***~~~

Akihito shook from head to toe. He was on set, this time, it was to be a “rape” style porn. No romance. No kissing (or so he had been told.) He was going to be unceremoniously taken. Silently, he thanked his lucky stars that Asami had visited him that night. Had he not, he wouldn’t have been able to handle what was to happen.

The set began to have lighting set. It was designed to look like they were behind a conbini, and Akihito thought despairingly, that it looked awfully like the one by his apartment. Perhaps Asami meant to play with him? Akihito shook his head at the thought.

As the crew took their positions, and made sure audio and visual was working, they gave the go ahead for Asami to start. Akihito moaned. He wanted to do this. He made good enough money off of past royalties, but even those would dwindle over time.

He didn’t want to do this; for fear that he could hurt himself beyond repair. He understood, after that night, why he had to sign a waiver. It meant more of a check for him, but it also meant that, in the case of a medical emergency, Asami and his company were not liable, that everything being done was of Akihito’s own volition.

A whistle sounded, and Asami approached, placing his arm on Akihito’s shoulder. It was meant to reassure him, but all Akihito could do was jump for fear. He was already in the right mindset to make this believable. Asami was almost sorry for that, but his company was not only known for, but in fact, famous for taking suggestions from fans. On their website, they had weekly polls of what the fans would like to see most in the next video. From those polls, they would create. This is what the fans wanted. He was happy he had not needed to do much to convince the boy to join in. Akihito had been the one requested for this shoot. Not Asami, or even Feilong. The other two could have been anyone for all the fans cared. They just wanted to see Akihito in this situation.

But being a possessive man, Asami couldn’t bear to see another man (other men) touch his Akihito like this, so of course, instead of recasting, he simply put together the same old cast. The fans would have to deal. Next time they would shake It up.

“Quiet on set,” called a man from the distance. This was the first time they were being so professional. It was almost eerie. As if, since they had to do this in one take (the others they didn’t have to, they were just fortunate to have an amazing crew and actors,) they needed to be as professional and on the ball as they possibly could.

Feilong was positioned on the other side of the narrow set, a cigarette burning in hand, ready for the scene to start. Asami moved to his position, raising the hood of his strangely fitting sweatshirt. Akihito breathed deeply and chanted the mantra he had since he signed the contract. I’ll be ok, I’ll be ok, I’ll be ok.

“Action,” came the voice and Akihito began. He walked into the set, backpack flung over one shoulder, tousling his hair. He reached into the pocket of his sports coat for a cigarette and put it to his lips. As he lit a match, Asami spoke.

“Those things will kill you,” he said in a low, alluring voice. Akihito had to keep his reaction under control as he thought to himself (with an inward laugh) that Asami was the biggest smoker he had ever met.

Akihito glanced up, as per the script, and smiled warily over at Asami. “I know,” he said lightly, glad his voice wasn’t shaking. “But I love the taste.”

Asami moved towards him, not lowering his hood, putting one hand on the wall by Akihito’s face forcefully. Akihito flinched. “If you want something to suck on, I can give you something else.”

Akihito knew the line was coming, but the way Asami delivered it was so straight faced and intense that it shook him. He fumbled with his next line.

“W-what do you mean?” Akihito muttered, his voice shaking. Asami put his other hand by Akihito’s head, pinning him down. Asami smirked under the darkness of his hood. It was frightening. Akihito paled. He watched the camera man move around them in the shadows, knew that the hidden cameras had captured that chilling stare. And that almost made him want to turn tail and run.

“I mean,” Asami said, leaning forward and biting Akihito’s ear, “that mine would be a lot more enjoyable to suck on then tobacco.”

Akihito tried to get away (as per script, though he was still trembling for real.) Asami had him pinned in place and ripped open his shirt, tearing it off one shoulder. Akihito let out a little yell, which caught Feilong’s attention. He meandered over, cleanly throwing his cigarette to the ground.

“What’s the problem here,” he asked.

“Help!” Akihito yelped, trying to get away from the burly figure of Asami. Asami gestured to Feilong.

“Yes,” he said. “Help.”

Feilong let a cocky smile lip onto his lips and he sauntered over, leaning forward like a delinquent.

“Heeeeeeeh? I should help huh?” Asami lifted one hand and Feilong quickly snatched the boy, pinning his arms behind his back. Akihito’s body shook. Asami dropped down to his knees, opening Akihito’s belt and slowly dropping his pants.

“So I see you’re not totally against this,” Asami said with a laugh. Akihito closed his eyes in embarrassment. This play had turned him on when he thought it wouldn’t.

Asami took Akihito in his mouth, sucking on the tip hard before taking him fully in. Akihito let out a shuddering gasp and then a yell.

“Let go, stop!” he screamed. Feilong maneuvered so that he could hold the boy and cover his mouth. This just aroused Akihito further. Asami smirked around his member and began to bob his head. He let his hand grope around Akihito’s ass, letting one finger slip inside (he had been lubed before shooting began.)

As he licked his way down Akihito’s shaft, Asami added one more finger. When the boy began to struggle against Feilong’s grip, he added one more.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Feilong purred, glancing down at Asami. “I don’t feel like waiting for you to be done.”

Asami licked the slit of Akihito’s penis and smiled. “Of course. Should be fun.”

Akihito shook his head in terror (real terror) and felt Feilong’s hand leave his mouth. He knew he had another no, stop line that he needed to shout, but he couldn’t bring himself to. His mouth quivered and his eyes were wide, small tears forming in the corner. He hoped this would be worth it.

He heard Feilong lower his zipper, then felt the woosh of air when his pants were dropped. Asami stood and let out his own erection, pulling lotion from his pocket and dripping it on his cock. He lowered his hood, gazing with a menacing eye at Akihito. Feilong picked the boy up from behind and slipped his member in.

Akihito gasped at the intrusion and let out a yelp. He couldn’t say the lines he was meant to. He couldn’t for the words. Asami leaned close and low enough so the mic wouldn’t catch it, whispered, “Don’t be scared. We’ll make you feel good.”

He then slowly lined himself up with Akihito’s already stretched hole and began to slowly enter. Akihito couldn’t catch his breath, his flesh completely red and head thrown back on Feilong’s shoulder, he tried to breath. Asami inched his way in, stretching Akihito the point of no return. Feilong waited patiently, licking Akihito’s neck.

When Asami was finally fully seated inside Akihito with Feilong, he looked him in the eye, smirked then began to move. Feilong took the cue and began to as well, his thrusts timed so that he would bury himself after Asami.

The movements were almost too fast, and Akihito by this time had lost his erection. Asami noticed and motioned for Feilong to take all the boys weight.

Taking Akihito’s penis in one hand, and placing the other on his hips, Asami aimed his thrusts at Akihito’s prostate, pumping his slowly growing erection until it stood rigid against his stomach. He relented when Akihito began to moan.

Still shaking his head in protest (after all, as good as it was feeling, there was still a mountain of pain,) Akihito lifted his arm and grabbed onto Feilong’s back, his head still resting on his shoulder. He let out little moans and whimpers of pain and pleasure as the two men continued to pound him simultaneously.

After what seemed like ages, Feilong began to climax, releasing himself inside Akihito with a low groan. Akihito made a noise of protest and felt Feilong pull out. Asami continued with his rhythmic fucking for another few minutes. He continued to pump Akihito’s cock, bringing him to completion before he released himself within the boy as well.

Akihito groaned as he was lowered to the ground. Feilong replaced his pants, pulled out another cigarette and walked off set.

Asami redid his pants, replaced his hood, and looked down at Akihito. “I still haven’t fucked those lips. Look forward to it next time.”

He too walked off set, leaving Akihito alone and shaken. After a moment, someone shouted cut and a bell rang on set. Akihito glanced up to see Asami running towards him, hood down and face fraught with worry.

“Are you ok? Are you torn? How do you feel?” He said all at once. He pushed Akihito down and opened his legs, revealing his hole. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked at Akihito.

“You’re a little torn, but nothing too bad. We have a doctor who will examine you. Are you in pain?”

Akihito rolled his eyes and bit back a sob. “Of course I’m in pain, you ass! Next time, I’m fucking one of you, I don’t care who!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote for my livejournal in 2012. I don't go on LJ anymore so I am bringing it over here! I hope you enjoy. Please forgive the rough writing!
> 
> [Interested in getting updates on future work or just to chat? Follow me on tumblr!](http://supernaturalkinji.tumblr.com/)

Akihito was still in pain. After thinking about it, it was most likely the memory of what happened that kept that feeling there. It had been almost a month since then, after all. He still sat gingerly at his desk as he edited his most recent batch of photos. Mostly still life and portraits, nothing extraordinary.

He took the photo he was working on and held it up to eye level, studying it. In the background, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Gasping, Akihito looked through all of his other photos. Aside from the still life, he saw that golden eyed man in each photo, hidden but staring at him. How had he not noticed?

Asami hadn’t been in contact since that last time. Akihito had been paid, of course, so there was that interaction, but Asami himself had not spoken with Akihito in almost a month. Akihito wished that he had. It was a sort of longing he couldn’t explain. And according to these photos, Asami felt the same. It made him burst with joy but at the same time, fume. He felt like Asami had crossed a line. Stalking can get pretty extreme.

As he contemplated his next move in regards to Asami, his phone rang. His heart leapt into his mouth and he grabbed the phone with fumbling hands, almost dropping it as he looked at the screen. Blocked. He flushed as he silently wished it was Asami.

“H-hello?” Akihito gasped as he answered.

“Hello, is this Takaba Akihito?” came a stiff voice from the other line.

“Er… may I ask who’s calling?” Akihito steadied his voice and patted his chest. What was he, a girl in heat?

“This is Kirishima, from Scion AV LLC. We are calling in regards to a new video that Asami-sama is interested in having you appear in.”

Akihito noted the use of sama with amusement and then paused. He was taken aback. Asami wanted him for another film but didn’t bother actually calling himself? What was he supposed to say to that?

“Why didn’t Asami call himself?” Akihito managed to stammer out.

“Asami-sama is a busy man. If interested, we can discuss details tomorrow at the following address. I will read it to you when you tell me you are ready,” Kirishima began to ramble out an address when Akihito told him.

It was somewhere he had never been and when he hung up, he decided to look it up online. Nothing spectacular. Just an apartment. Well, it was a spectacular apartment but not somewhere someone would normally go when discussing making pornography. (Not that Akihito knew much about that.)

Akihito moved from his chair with a wince and laid himself on his bed. As per usual, he had been delivered a copy of their last video and when he lay, he found himself painfully on top of the dvd. He didn’t know how it got there, and he stared at it with distaste before tossing it across his room. He heard the telltale rattle of the disc coming loose before it crashed into something. He didn’t bother turning the lights out or turning off his computer as he pulled his covers over him. He was inwardly debating still whether or not to go and sleeping on it always helped.

He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the man that he respected and felt an attachment to.

He was confusing himself.

***~~~***

Asami watched Kirishima as he made the call to Akihito. He had been making sure the boy was ok systematically but had felt too bad about his actions to call him personally. After all, he may not have any real say over what happens in the videos but he could have said no. He could have rewritten it.

But his company prided itself on taking fan requests. They took monthly votes on what they wanted to see and who they wanted to see. Akihito was innocent. The fans wanted to see him fucked up. They wanted to see him writhe in exquisite agony. He had double-pen on almost every poll before but it had never won out. He had rape on literally every poll and had only had it requested maybe three other times.

This boy who had lost his anal virginity to Asami had been exposed to such a thing.

He tried not to feel bad about it. He tried to reason with himself and remind himself that Akihito had signed the consent form and medical waiver. But that didn’t stop the aching in his chest and the throbbing he felt when he saw the boy in such agony. Kirishima equated it to love and refused to let him use the phone to contact the boy.

Always the faithful servant, Asami thought bitterly. He glared at Kirishima as he rattled off Asami’s apartment address and number and scowled at him when Kirishima tossed his phone back onto the receiver.

“Sir, I advise against having personal contact with this boy outside of filming,” the spectacled assistant said stiffly, adjusting his tie. Asami waved a hand of dismissal.

“You may leave and tell Suoh to go home,” Asami muttered. Suoh, the ‘bodyguard’ Kirishima hired. Asami knew that Suoh and Kirishima were an item. He saw it that first day, after he begrudgingly hired him. Asami knew it was ridiculous to even suggest a body guard for a porn maker. Who would come after him?

Kirishima bowed as he left. Finally alone, Asami turned back to his television and hit play on the remote. The dulcet tones of Akihito’s moans reverberated through the room as he watched himself grind into the boy, the camera panning to his wanton expression. Asami felt his breath shorten as the Akihito onscreen threw his head back in ecstasy. His eyes, half lidded in pleasure, were filled with lust as he cried out for Asami.

I cannot let him go.

***~~~***

Feilong had starred in almost 4 different films since the film with Akihito and Asami. He had been paired with another Chinese man named Yoh, who seemed to have latched onto him in a very annoying way.

He was in love with him. 

The director of the films cast Feilong as a bottom, before asking if he actually was. Contractually obligated to continue, Feilong let himself be penetrated by the man. He even enjoyed it. Which didn’t surprise him. He always saw how much those he fucked enjoyed the feeling.

But when Feilong was scheduled to return to China to visit his dying father, suddenly there was Yoh. He knew Feilong’s father, it turned out. He had worked for the company in the past. He clung to Feilong’s side like they were a couple.

“I will keep you safe,” Yoh said when he grabbed Feilong’s hand on the plane. Of course they were seated next to each other.

Feilong couldn’t help but feel disgusted. After all, the only man he had ever loved left him. He had been heartbroken and drowned himself in sex and porn ever since. It was his haven. And this man came in and was attempting to do exactly what Mikhail had done. Drag him down to the level of love from his pedestal and ruin him. He was fine where he was: full of self-loathing, pity and lust.Yoh threatened to change that all and he couldn’t stand it.

Feilong snapped his hand away and ignored him the rest of the flight.

He was unable to ignore him at his home, though. Their rooms were connected by the bathroom. Feilong’s father allowed Yoh to stay with them, saying he was always welcome and like another son.

No, Feilong wanted to say. This man knowingly fucked me multiple times! On film! For money!

Of course he couldn’t, but he wanted to. Just to get the Yoh-worship out of his father.

The first night there, Yoh knocked on his door and asked for a talk. Feilong opened the door reluctantly. He knew that Yoh would just keep knocking if he didn’t and he refused to wake his father. He needed rest.

When Feilong opened the door, Yoh wormed in and grabbed his slender hips, taking his lips in an unwelcome and passionate kiss. Feilong struggled against the onslaught in vain as Yoh’s tongue delved deeper, rubbing all of the right spots and turning him on more than he had ever been.

Wrapping his arms around the broad back, Feilong moved back and heard the door shut.

***~~~***

Akihito stared at the door in front of him. He wanted to knock on it. He wanted to see Asami. But his hand was shaking and he couldn’t get his heart rate to go down. He was nervous. What would happen? He had high hopes for this meeting. He kept thinking about what would happen if he said what he wanted to say. Most of the situations in his mind ended badly.

Finally getting the nerve up, he lightly knocked on the door. It was so light, Akihito wondered if Asami even heard it. The door opened almost instantly and Akihito flushed. He hadn’t seen Asami in a while.

Asami smiled at the reaction and invited him in. Akihito entered silently and took off his shoes. He didn’t bother placing them in the cubbies to the side, softly kicking them out of the way. Quicker escape route, he told himself. 

Asami led him into a large living room with a leather couch, video cameras and other equipment set up around it. Asami tried to gauge the boy’s reaction, studying his flushed face and eyes with interest. He wasn’t sure if he was responding like that because he was genuinely wanting to do this or if he was scared.

“I was thinking we could do a little one on one. A strip tease,” Asami said in a low, wanting voice. Akihito gazed into his eyes and faltered. He had hoped he was there for something other than porn. He was feeling let down.

Asami leaned in close, pressing his lips against Akihito’s passionately. “If you’re good, you may even get a reward at the end,” he whispered.

Akihito nodded, enthralled by the man before him. Asami smirked and turned a switch. Instantly, the equipment before them blared to life. The lights reflecting off their containers and each individual camera showing a blinking red light. Asami sat down with a creak on the leather and spread his legs, making himself comfortable.

Nervously, Akihito stepped into the “set”. With a nod of encouragement from Asami, he began to take unbutton his clothing. Asami smiled and pulled a remote from the couch. A sensual song (not to be mistaken for porn jazz) came on with a steady beat. Akihito felt his hips swaying in time to it. He threw back his head and began to slowly strip himself out of his shirt. His undershirt came next, each item falling forgotten to the floor.

Asami kept his cool, smiling at Akihito as the boy unzipped his jeans, revealing a growing erection. His hips continued to sway as he maneuvered his way out of the confines of his pants. With fluid steps, he stepped from his pants onto the couch, balancing with Asami between his legs. The older man brought a hand up and began stroking his thigh. Slapping it away, Akihito continued to sway, feeling himself with his hands, fondling his nipples and sucking on his fingers.

He leaned down, his ass in the air, and planted a small kiss on Asami’s lips before sliding his body down to a kneeling position. With Asami still between his legs, and the beat still going, Akihito freed his erection from his boxer-briefs, opening Asami’s shirt and rubbing it on his taught stomach. Asami let out a little groan of pleasure, moving his hand again so he could feel Akihito.

“Aki,” Asami breathed, running one hand up his thigh to his erection. Akihito captured his other hand, and to Asami’s surprise, pinned it behind his head, locking his lips in an engulfing kiss. Asami could hardly bear it.

Asami withdrew his hand from Akihito’s thigh and undid his pants, releasing his own erection. Akihito, too involved in his ministrations, didn’t notice and continued kissing Asami, delving into his mouth. Until Asami ripped Akihito’s boxer-briefs, leaving a nice hole in the back. He plunged two fingers into the tightness and hissed into the other’s mouth. 

He was wet.

Pulling out of the kiss, Asami smirked at Akihito. “You prepared yourself?”

Akihito flushed but said nothing. He had been hoping this meeting would go another way but couldn’t help but hope that they would have sex regardless. He clasped their mouths together again and continued to move to the music. Asami pulled his hand free and grabbed both of Akihito’s hips, shoving him down onto himself.

“Augh,” Akihito cried out. He stopped moving to the music and shuddered.

“You’ve stopped moving, Aki,” Asami purred, moving his hips in time to the music. It was slower than his normal pace and excruciating for Akihito. It felt amazing, each rhythmic thrust aimed directly at his most pleasurable spot. He almost wished the song would change to something, anything, faster than this.

“Ooooh, Asami,” Akihito moaned out. “Faster.”

“Not today, baby,” Asami whispered into his hair, grinding his hips up to meet Akihito, causing the boy to let out another low moan. 

You love this, Asami thought. You want me.

The song changed to a similar but somewhat faster tune. Asami obliged by picking up the pace but it still was not enough. Akihito began moving himself, rising off of Asami and stroking himself. He completely ignored the music and rode Asami until he felt himself nearing completion.  
Asami could barely stand it, feeling the boy tighten around him. He decided to take back the upper hand, grabbing the boy and flipping them over. Akihito’s back hit the cushion with a thud and at the same time, Asami rammed himself up to the hilt. He grabbed both legs by the ankle and held them as he pounded into the boy, feeling each and every muscle contraction as Akihito came, his hot seed splattering against his stomach.

Asami felt his own release coming, his abs clenching almost painfully as he gushed into the boy. He let out a cry of pleasure as he rode his orgasm, let every spurt release within the boy. Reluctantly, Asami pulled out of the tight warmth of Akihito, watching his seed slide out slowly. Akihito panted, spent.

“Turn off the music,” Akihito breathed. His body was still shuddering. Asami reached for the remote and turned the music off. He rose and turned off the equipment. Akihito shifted himself slightly, laying himself out like a cat on the couch. Asami rejoined him and sat on the arm.

“What’s my reward?” Akihito sighed.


End file.
